1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to personal audio devices such as wireless telephones that include adaptive noise cancellation (ANC), and more specifically, to sequenced adaptation of ANC adaptive responses in a personal audio device that uses a secondary path estimate in addition to adaptive anti-noise filtering.
2. Background of the Invention
Wireless telephones, such as mobile/cellular telephones, cordless telephones, and other consumer audio devices, such as MP3 players, are in widespread use. Performance of such devices with respect to intelligibility can be improved by providing noise canceling using a microphone to measure ambient acoustic events and then using signal processing to insert an anti-noise signal into the output of the device to cancel the ambient acoustic events.
Noise canceling operation can be improved by measuring the transducer output of a device at the transducer to determine the effectiveness of the noise canceling using an error microphone. The measured output of the transducer is ideally the source audio, e.g., downlink audio in a telephone and/or playback audio in either a dedicated audio player or a telephone, since the noise canceling signal(s) are ideally canceled by the ambient noise at the location of the transducer. To remove the source audio from the error microphone signal, the secondary path from the transducer through the error microphone can be estimated and used to filter the source audio to the correct phase and amplitude for subtraction from the error microphone signal. However, when the source audio has a very high amplitude, acoustic leakage from the transducer to the reference microphone can cause the adaptive filter that generates the noise-canceling (anti-noise) signal to adapt improperly.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a personal audio device, including wireless telephones, that provides noise cancellation using a secondary path estimate to measure the output of the transducer and an adaptive filter that generates the anti-noise signal, in which recovery from an incorrect ANC response, such as an incorrect response occurring due to adaptation to leakage of the source audio signal into the reference microphone, can be accomplished.